


Loneliness

by Drizzerey



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neediness, One Shot, Short, Sleepy Cuddles, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drizzerey/pseuds/Drizzerey
Summary: Hanzo is struck with a sudden NEED to just have his cowboy where he can wrap around him like an octopus. There is just one problem... McCree is out on a mission, and Hanzo is so damn tired.





	Loneliness

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of vent writing when I was struck by the same damn feeling :( but I did get the cuddles I needed later :)

Hanzo just wanted to go to sleep. It seemed like such a simple task, something that should come naturally, but something was stopping brain from just falling into that peaceful abyss. 

He rolled over facing the wall with a scowl. His eyes rested on the empty space next to him. His hand gently caressing the faint but specific shape of his partner. His partner who has been off on a mission for the past few days.

This wasn’t the first time since they got together the two had to be apart. Heck it hasn’t even been the longest spanse of time they had to endure with only text messages and sparse video chats. Sometimes Hanzo had to sit on the sidelines and watch helplessly as McCree risked his life, barely dodging death by the skin of his teeth. While those missions were hell, along with just missing his cowboy, Hanzo trusted him to come home safe. The man had evaded capture with one of the biggest bounties on his head and was one of the most accomplish members left of Overwatch. Hanzo still worried, but knew in his heart he would see that cheshire grin again.

It wasn’t like those times that Hanzo considered worse, and yet… there was that tight feeling in his chest of something gone that he needed in his arms right now. The feeling was so intense that it brought tears to his eyes threatening to spill free. Hanzo wasn’t foolish to pretend what he was feeling was something he could just brush off. No he needed the gunslinger home, needed him now for no reason. Not because he worried for him, not because he missed him… no he just needed him.

After the third hour of fighting with himself to just relax and being unable to do so, he finally reached for his com hoping that perhaps McCree had a moment to talk to him, perhaps hearing his voice would help soothe whatever had come over him. It wasn’t as though he could just demand Winston bring McCree back this instant so Hanzo could get whatever this was out of his system and finally, finally sleep.

However, McCree wasn’t responding. This was not necessarily an indication that something was wrong, but McCree could be sleeping, could be working, in a tight situation and wasn’t able to look at his messages right now. Sometimes it took him a full day to get back to Hanzo with a response, though McCree was generally good at making sure Hanzo heard from him at least twice a day. Jesse had done so this morning and evening before Hanzo attempted to go to sleep.

If McCree had managed to get some sleep, Hanzo wasn’t about to bother him more and with a sob dropped the com back on the dresser, reaching for one of McCree’s worn serapes and bundling it up to hug as though that could replicate what he truly wanted. It at the very least help settle him enough to breathe properly. It wasn’t enough but it would have to do. What he wanted wasn’t here right now…

Just as Hanzo was about to resign himself to a restless night for no good reason, the door to his room opened, light spilling in from the hall before closing again. Someone stepping in. Hanzo tensed for only a moment, before he heard the faint ting of spurs. It was subtle and Hanzo wasn’t sure if McCree let the sound slide on purpose or if he slipped up. Either Way Hanzo quick to sit up and stare at the product of his desires.

A little worn around the edges but McCree looked just as he always did. Hanzo reached for him, demanding that he come forward without words, and easily as though Jesse had needed this just as much, he fell into Hanzo’s arms. McCree’s comforting weight pressed into Hanzo, and finally, finally Hanzo could feel himself relax and sigh in relief. “I missed you.” Jesse whispered in his hair, holding Hanzo just as tightly to him, pressing gentle kisses to Hanzo’s face. 

“I’m glad you’re home.” Hanzo managed to spit out. Hanzo wanted to say more, but felt it was not needed. Everything was as it should be, no danger, no obligations, both of them exactly where they needed to be. In the other’s arms.

Warmth flooded Hanzo’s chest where a hard knot had been before. Hanzo felt calm and full and so relieved. Gently McCree pulled away just long enough to remove his clothing before sliding under the covers to lie with Hanzo. Hanzo tucked himself so that his ear was to McCree’s heart, Jesse petting his hair soothingly. 

Once they had settled, Hanzo was finally asleep within seconds. Jesse followed soon after.


End file.
